


Rollin' the Dice

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus assigns Will to help Declan learn the ins-and-outs of the Sanctuary after he arrives from London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollin' the Dice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kageygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/gifts).



> Set between Eulogy and Hero.
> 
> For kageygirl on her birthday. Thank you to smittywing for betaing. :)

The engine idled between his legs, turning the ball-buzzing vibration of the motorcycle at full roar into an almost punishing massage. Will shifted his stance, rocking a bit side-to-side. It'd been years since he'd been on the back of a bike--undergrad, actually--and he'd forgotten the way the ride didn't just get him hard, but kept him there, right on the blurred edge between pleasure and pain. He glanced over at Declan. Their London Head of House was decked out in an outfit almost identical to his own, the matching black helmet leaving him as featureless as a robot. Somehow, though, the way he cocked his head clearly read as amusement. Will wondered if it was just Declan's general good humor, or if he knew exactly what Will was feeling right now.

The light turned green.

Declan slammed on the gas. Will wasn't more than a second behind, but it still left him trailing like a kid brother. He poured on the speed, drawing even with Declan's tailpipe, but that just spurred Declan to go faster. They were being reckless, zipping through traffic with only the barest nod to the law, but Will told himself it was all about being prepared, making sure he was ready for any future chase through the city. Even if the smirk on Declan's face and the light in his eyes when he'd suggested this outing had made it clear this wasn't just a training exercise.

Declan had arrived from London two days ago, not twenty-four hours after Ashley's memorial service. Magnus greeted him with a weak smile and a warm hug, and immediately set him the task of learning everything about their operations--with Will's assistance, of course. He'd been worried about leaving Magnus alone with her grief. She was the type to shut all her emotions down, bottle everything up, even after finally accepting that Ashley was gone. But there was only so much he could do unless she decided to come to him, and, well. Being in Declan's easy presence as they inspected the Sanctuary from top to bottom, taking inventory and looking for damage they'd missed, was a balm to his own grief.

They'd worked without too much conversation, politely friendly, right up until the moment Declan set foot in the garage.

"Hello, ladies," he said, letting out a low whistle. "Don't have any beauties like you back home."

Will followed his gaze over to the line of sleek black motorcycles parked against the back wall. "I take it you ride."

"Absolutely." Declan crossed the garage quickly, ignoring everything between him and his prey. He stroked a hand over the seat of the first bike, then looked back up at Will. "You?"

Will shrugged. "I know how. Haven't done it in a long time, though."

Declan grinned. "Well, then. We should make sure your skills are up to speed. So to speak."

Will hesitated. It wasn't that he had anything against taking a spin; on the contrary, getting out on the road sounded pretty awesome right about now. _But._ "The bikes were Ashley's thing."

"What, all of them?" Declan asked with a probing eyebrow. Will bristled immediately, and it must have shown on his face, because Declan held up a hand. "Look. I get it. Believe me, I do. But we still have jobs to do, and those bikes are an asset towards getting that job done."

Will scrubbed his hands over his face, then dropped them with a sigh. "You're right. Sorry. I guess... I guess I just really didn't want to bring it up to Magnus."

"Let me handle that." Declan slapped him on shoulder. "You see about finding us leathers."

Magnus had given the okay, Will had dug up jackets and gloves out of the stores for both of them--and now here they were, finding the holes between cars and racing through yellow lights. A car suddenly sped through a red light in front of them, forcing Declan to pop an impressive wheelie to avoid its back fender. Will laughed as he dodged around him, taking the lead at last. The bluetooth must have picked up the sound of his victory, because a muttered _bastard_ echoed back through his helmet.

At first, Will didn't have a specific destination in mind. He just wanted to keep the chase going. The adrenaline singing in his blood felt nothing like fear. More like lust, the kind of crazy, life-affirming giddiness that sharpened every sense in the good way. He took a corner hard, his lean just short of laying the bike out flat, and glanced back over his shoulder as he came out of it. Declan was right behind him, gleaming black faceshield a mirror reflecting Will's excitement back at him.

They were coming up on Kensington. His body made the decision for him, leaning to the right to take them onto Old Ponte du Nord instead. The yellow concrete barriers had been shoved out of place by privacy-seeking teenagers long ago; they were no challenge to navigate on the bike. He sped up the slope, not quite flat out but far faster than was safe. Sunlight slashed through the steel support wires, pinwheel flashes that strobed across his eyes and made him feel even more out of control. Will hit the brakes--and remembered that Declan might not realize what **wasn't** ahead of them.

"Pull up!" he barked, spinning the bike around to put himself directly in Declan's path. It skidded out from under him, though he managed to cut the engine and hang on. Declan pulled a similar maneuver right in front of him, but he stayed on the bike.

"Bloody hell!" Declan shut off the engine, set the kickstand, and ripped off his helmet. Will did the same, expecting one hell of a verbal beat down. Declan took two steps towards him--and then started cackling like a fool. "That was fantastic!"

"Fantastic?" Will let out a couple hysterical chuckles of his own. "Seriously? I had no idea you're this insane."

Declan flashed him a smile. "Is that a clinical opinion, Doctor?"

Will snorted. "No. Not yet, anyway."

"Good. Gives me time to work on it, then." Declan winked, then walked to the edge of the bridge, just beyond the concrete support tower. Will followed, keeping a wider safe zone than Declan bothered with; apparently an affinity for heights was a requirement for running a Sanctuary, to judge by a sample of two.

"So." The wind wasn't as bad as it usually was, only forcing him to raise his voice just below the level of a shout. It stung his eyes and chilled his cheeks, but at the same time it was bracing. Cleansing, like an icy cold shower. "Welcome to Dead Bridge."

"Breathtaking." Declan toed at a bit of rubble on the pavement, just a bit of flaked-off concrete from the pylon, and then with a swift, sharp kick sent it arcing out into the air. They watched it spin downwards, until it was too small to see, disappearing long before it reached the river, with no visible splash to mark its passing. Will swallowed and turned away, uncomfortable with the way his brain reached for the obvious metaphor.

"So. Bikes. Bridges. For some reason, I never pictured you doing this kind of thing for fun." Will shrugged when Declan turned to face him, eyebrow raised. "You know, what with all the excitement that comes with the job already."

Declan stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "You don't join the SAS if you're not a bit of an adrenaline junkie, I suppose."

Will snorted. "I thought I was getting to be one, myself. But then--" He shook his head. The attacks on the Sanctuaries had cured him of that notion pretty soundly.

"Nah," Declan said. "Nobody enjoys that kind of adrenaline. Nobody sane, anyway." He pulled a hand out of a pocket and made a broad sweep, out towards the river. "This is the fun stuff. You charge up on this, and then when it's life or death, you're prepared. You know what to do with all of it, even though it scares the pants off of you."

Will stared at him. He'd never heard anyone put it like that. Wasn't sure if it even made sense, psychologically or physiologically. But Declan's reasoning was seductive, especially with the way Will's body was still tingling from their wild ride.

"So what, you do extreme sports on a regular basis for the good of the team?"

Declan laughed. "Nothing like that, though I do get together with my old service buddies from time to time to do a bit of rappelling, that sort of thing. No, it's mostly about taking a gamble here and there. Rolling the dice and see what comes up."

"Huh." For some reason, Will could only envision Declan in a tux, laying out his cards at a faro table. "We're not talking actual gambling, are we?

Declan stepped forward into Will's space. Not just _into_ Will's space; his chest met Will's, shoving him off balance and back. Will flailed for a second, panicking, but then his shoulder blades hit the unforgiving solidity of the concrete tower directly behind him. He scrabbled at the cold, grainy surface as he looked over his shoulder, down at the practically infinite height that separated him from the river below. There was a good foot between him and the actual edge, but that was at least three feet less than he preferred. He took a deep breath, seeking calm--and that's when it hit him that Declan was still there, the warm bulk of him pressed against Will's chest, pinning him securely in place.

Will turned his head, shaking it slightly as he met Declan's gaze, his eyes only inches away. "What the hell?"

Declan quirked a smile. "You wanted to know what I meant, right?"

"And that's nearly shoving me off a bridge?"

Declan shook his head. "Of course not. I just needed you in a better position."

"Better position for--" Will was cut off as Declan surged in again, his mouth meeting Will's with enough force that it rocked his head back against the pylon. Instinct took over. He brought his hands up, curling them into the tough leather of Declan's jacket, and opened his mouth further, finding Declan's tongue with his own. It was a deep, ferocious kiss--and Declan pulled back before Will was ready for it to end.

He blinked, trying to get his bearings. "What the fuck was that?" he asked, his breath harsh and fast in his throat.

Declan smiled slowly. "That? Was rolling the dice."

Will swallowed. Declan had eased up a little, no longer pushing Will back against the concrete, though he was still well within Will's personal space. Probably because Will's own hands were keeping him there. Guilt flooded his gut, followed by sour realization. Clara was dead, and he didn't have enough of a metaphysical bent to worry about tarnishing her memory. There was only the here and now--and right now he was turned on and wanting.

He licked his lips. "So what now? Just gonna take your winnings and go home?"

Declan's eyes darkened. "Actually, I thought I'd go all in."

"Pretty sure you're mixing your metaphors, there," he said, right before Declan kissed him again. It wasn't as rough as their first kiss, but it was still deep and hungry. Then Declan squeezed a bare hand between their bodies to grope Will's cock through his jeans. Will broke away from the kiss, breathing hard from need and the vertigo that spun his head around. This was crazy, crazy, crazy--but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

"Feel alive yet?" Declan murmured.

"Starting to," he said, nodding jerkily. Declan rewarded him by finding first the zipper of his jeans, followed by the button. Will pried his fingers off of Declan's jacket and stripped off his gloves, intending to follow suit. Declan's hand was already there, opening his own fly, but that just made it that much easier for Will to get his hand into his pants. Declan was hard and leaking, slippery-smooth against Will's palm.

"Fuck me," Declan swore, dropping his head to Will's shoulder.

Will's cock jumped. "I would, but I left the supplies on my other bike."

Declan laughed. His breath was hot on Will's neck, a patch on the cold from the wind. "Well, then," he said, lifting his head and then pushing Will's hand away from his cock. He shoved Will's jeans and boxers halfway down his ass. "We'll have to speed this up."

Will wanted to ask why, whether that meant Declan planned to continue this thing between them later, but then Declan pushed his hips forward, lining his cock up with Will's and wrapping his hand around them both, and there wasn't room to think about the future. Declan's hand was callused, spreading around the just-enough pre-come between the two of them to make it work at all. Will clutched at the shoulders of Declan's jacket as his thumb skidded across the head of Will's cock. He left his hands there, unable to move, to even think, as Declan started jacking them at a furious pace.

"Oh, god," he groaned. He'd had crazy sex before, crazy good, too, but this... The wind broke around the concrete behind him in occasional gusts, reminding him of his precarious position. They were out in the open, with no guarantee that some sightseer wouldn't show up any second and get an eyeful they weren't expecting. And Declan's hand was so fast and strong he was basically pulling the orgasm from Will's body.

His balls drew up, sensation finally tipping him over the edge--and he started laughing, unable to hold back the gasping chuckles as he shot all over their smart black leather. Declan snorted in his ear, and then he groaned, starting to come before Will was even all the way back down.

They panted together for a few breaths, and then Declan let go and stepped back. He shook his hand hard, out to the side, flicking away the come on his hand. Will stumbled away from the pylon behind him, rubbing a hand over his face as he tried to figure out how to coordinate his moving parts again.

"Okay, I'm revising my earlier statement. You are insane, clinically."

Declan barked a laugh. "But you enjoyed it, right?"

Will shook his head, but it was pointless. He knew the grin on his face was wide enough to span the river all by itself. "That wasn't obvious?"

"There was a bit of evidence pointing to that conclusion." Declan held out a handkerchief. "Here."

Will wiped the bottom of his jacket clean, then made himself a bit more comfortable before handing it back over. Declan stuffed it into a small plastic bag that then went back into his pocket.

Will snorted. "SAS. Better than the Boy Scouts, huh?"

"You should see what I can do with a knot." Declan laughed as Will blinked back at him. "Come on. Race you back to the Sanctuary."

"Sure," Will said. He caught hold of Declan's jacket and hauled him in for one more deep kiss. Then he shoved him sideways, snagged Declan's helmet, and vaulted onto Declan's bike.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Declan yelled, right before Will plunked the helmet down on his head. He looked over in time to see Declan haul Will's bike up off the ground. Will flashed a thumbs up, then started the engine.

"Catch me if you can," he said, and peeled out, popping a showy wheelie of his own.

END


End file.
